One Step At A Time
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: LOVE is like playing the piano, first you must LEARN to play by the rules, then you FORGET the rules and PLAY FROM YOUR HEART..."
1. The Confession

This is it!

This is it! This is my chance! I've waited enough for this time. I'm not quite sure of my feelings lately, but now… I'm very very sure of it! With the advice of my loving and caring bestfriend, I know this is it! I don't want to miss this chance anymore. You can do this Mikan! Trust yourself!! Go on girl! Okay now, be ready… inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… 1…2…3!!

"Uh, Natsume" I looked at his handsome face. He is seated on the top branch of our favorite Sakura Tree, relaxing his well grown muscular body. It's only the two of us who's here… I wonder why? Wait let me check the time… it's already 10:32 p.m.! Oh my! I'll surely be late for class tomorrow. I got to sleep now but I should say something to Natsume before I go.

"What Polka-dots?" his crimson eyes met mine.

"Err… Polka-dots! Polka-dots!! I HAVE MY OWN NAME NATSUME!" the nerve of this guy!!

"What do you want?" he's serious now! Uh..! This guy needs an attitude change! Nevermind! Okay now back to business.

"I let it pass this time because I have something important to tell you."

"Just say it. Don't waste my time."

"Uhm, I hope our friendship will not change after I say this. I… I'm taking this risk so I won't have any regrets from not trying and most importantly, I can't hide it anymore. So please don't change okay?"

"Hmmmm…"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I…"

"Damn! Just say it!"

"I love you!!" I watched his calm face turned into shockness. It's been a while and he's not saying any word. As my eyes slowly release tears, I prepare to leave the place. When I was about to walk, strong arms pinned me against the tree…

"Where do you think you're going?"

"You don't feel the same right? Sorry Natsume. Please let me--"

"Idiot."

"I know. I'm an idiot to fall in love with a genius and good looking man like you and choosing to confess my feelings even though I know that I'll be rejected."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"There is no difference between a wise and a fool when they fall in love."

"What do you mean?"

"You're really stupid."

"Yeah I know so you should tell me what you mean by that." I watched his face getting close as he slowly pressed his lips into mine. Wow! I felt like I'm in heaven now! I never thought it will turn out like this.

"Do you understand now?" I was too shocked to answer.

"…does that mean you love me too?"

"Use your common sense MIKAN." And with that, he walked away.


	2. Lucky, Lucky

**Hi!! I'm back!**

**This chapter just came up from my wild imagination… hehe…**

**Hope you like it!**

**EnjOy reading!**

* * *

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! You're making my ears bleed Moron."

"Why do you always shot me with that Baka gun of yours huh?!"

"What do you want?"

"Tch! Your like Natsume!! What's with your attitude guys? Don't you want to see me anymore?"

"We are busy persons Baka and for your information we have no time for an idiot like you. And whoever said that you're my best friend huh? Just say what you have to say. I have a lot of things to do."

"You're so mean Hotaru! Anyway yesterday, I confess to Natsume and he kissed me but he never said that he loves me. I asked him what's the meaning of that and he said I should use my common sense and most importantly he called me by my name! What's the meaning of that Hotaru? Does he love me?

I watched Hotaru as she stood up from her seat and pushed me out of her lab. She slammed the door in front of my face! Oh my! I can't believe it!

"How come you're a special star student and yet you can't understand that simple matter? Use your cheese brain, Idiot." I heard her mumble.

Grrr… people these days! I'm asking for help and she just threw me here! Hmp!

Maybe I should go back to my room to take a nap. Oh, wait my cell phone is ringing.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

Oh how I love this ring tone! It's one of my favorite!

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED **

"**Luv is lyk a rose"**

**Sender:**

Love is like a rose? Wait, it reminds me of something… I just can't recall it. The sender is not registered on my phone book. I wonder who it is… I click reply and I start to type my message.

**To:**

**Who r u? **Then I click send.

**MESSAGE SENT**

Done. Now, I got to go in my room to take a rest. I started to walk and after 5 minutes I'm in front of my room. I opened the door and quickly lay on my special star bed.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, noth--_

I quickly opened the message

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**Long tym no c my bloved girlfriend. Don't u rmmbr me anymor? I'm ur boy..**

**Sender:**

Who the heck is this?!

**To:**

**Who d hell r u? how did u get my #?**

**MESSAGE SENT**

It's not that long after he replies…

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**It's me Jake. Ur most loved bOyfriend…**

**Sender:**

Shit! It's the gorilla!

**To:**

**Ah, the bastard. 4 ur info I don't luv u anymor so don't evr txt or show up 2 me again..!**

**MESSAGE SENT **

I registered his number on my phone book… don't get me wrong… I named him as GORILLA…

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**my my my… wats w/ d atitude? U don't wnt ur BF anymor?**

**Sender: GORILLA**

This stupid ass! How dare him!

**To: GORILLA**

**FUCK u! past is past & ur not my BF any longer! sO u shuld learn 2 deal w/ it! sTuPid!**

**MESSAGE SENT**

This Bastard is getting on my nerves!

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED  
**

**ur angry aren't u? but anyway do u rmmber r motto? "luv is lyk a rose"**

**Sender: GORILLA**

What an idiot!**  
**

**To: GORILLA**

**OF CORS IM FREAKIN' ANGRY AT U! AND U SAID R MOTTO?! ITS ALL URS NOW! DO U KNOW WAT IS MY MOTTO 4 U? HERE…**

**d luv I HAD 4 u is lyk a gash… a huge SCAR dat will NEVER be erased…!**

**MESSAGE SENT**

I hate this!

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED **

**MIkan, im here 2 tke u bck.. im so sory if I leave u bhind… pls giv me a 2****nd**** chance…**

**Sender: GORILLA**

What a stupid ass!

**To: GORILLA**

**Hey Moron… let me tel u dat I olredy luv sumbdy else and I don't need u so stop bothering me & get on w/ ur fuckin' lyf..!**

**MESSAGE SENT**

How dare him?! After what we had done to me? He's asking for a second chance?! What's with that?!

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**u know me Mikan, if I want sumthng… I will definitely get it. So better watch out, my princess!**

**Sender: GORILLA**

I will definitely get it huh? With this gorilla's attitude, he will definitely get nothing!

This is enough… I want to relax myself. I feel like singing. Hmmm… Okay I'll go to my recording room and record a song.

Let me pick a song…Uhm, I guess Bring me to life is good but I need someone to be the other voice. Ah, Tsubasa-senpai is a good singer. Isn't he? I'll text him.

**To: Tsubasa-senpai**

**Tsubasa-senpai, I want to record a song but I need sum1 to be the guy's voice… can we do it together?**

**MESSAGE SENT**

Where did I put the lyrics?

………………………….

I got it! It's in my folder on top of my desk…

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**Ok Mikan, I'll be there in a minute**

**Sender: TSubAsA-sEnpaI**

Okay, here's the lyric now

"Knock, knock" it must be Tsubasa-senpai. I opened the door and…

"Hey, Mikan."

"Hey senpai."

"Let's get started ok?"

"OK. Here's the lyric. Do you know your part?"

"Of course I know Mikan, it's my favorite song."

"Let's start now."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

**Bring Me to Life **

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"Wow, you really have an amazing voice, Mikan."

"You too Tsubasa-senpai."

"Oh, please just call me Tsubasa, I felt like I'm so old when you call me senpai."

"Okay Tsubasa. Anyway, thanks for recording the song with me."

"Your welcome. I got to go now. See yah."

"Okay see you around."

Wow! What a day! I should sleep now. Goodnight world!

* * *

**So there.**

**The second chapter is done.**

**I promise to do my best on the up coming chapters!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Ja!**


	3. Together?

**Hello everyone!!**

**I'm back!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This is the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" I shouted as I entered the room.

"What's good in the morning Polka-dots?" Natsume said as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

I panicked. I don't know what to say to him after I confess the other day. Does he accept my love? Err… better ignore him.

I went to my best friend and whispered

"Good morning Hotaru." I'm not that childish anymore. I grew up. I don't want to be shot by that Baka gun again so I'm not getting too close to her because she hates to be 'infected by my germs'.

"Morning Mikan." I was about to take my seat but someone tripped me causing me to fall on the cold ground, but when I was about to hit the ground strong arms catch me and carried me bridal style outside the room.

I looked at the person and oh my! He's none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He kick the door angrily and went out. He gently put me down and pinned me against the wall. Err… He loves to pin me… doesn't he?

"What's with the ignoring Polka-dots?" his face is too close to mine. Err… I can't stand this! I looked on the other side.

"What?" I said.

"Don't 'what' me." He said

Still looking at the other direction, I said to him…

"I just can't treat you the same after my confession the other day."

"Yeah. So you must treat me extra special." I turned to face him.

"Wha-?"

"You're mine now BAKA."

"Huh? So you feel the same way too?"

"Why would I do this if I don't feel the same?"

"What 'this'?"

And then… he kissed me… on the lips.

"Tastes like strawberry."

I was blushing madly.

"That's it? I was having a hard time to figure what that means. Why don't you just say it in a simple way? Huh?"

"Because I don't want to Polka."

"Come on Natsume."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Maybe you're too shy."

"Stupid."

"Maybe you're thinking that if you said that to me you will look like an idiot."

"Oh yeah?"

"Remember what you said Natsume? There's no difference between a wise and a fool when they fall in love."

He sneaked his arms around my waist and leaned closer to my ear and slowly whispered…

"I Love you."

Wow. This guy can be sweet sometimes. It makes me blushed. He regained his cold composure and with his arms still around me, we get into our classroom. The class was filled with non-stop whispering and mumbling like…

"Are they together?"

"Are they dating?"

"Are you an item?"

"Are you official?"

These are just some of the questions asked when we entered the room. Of course, I'm easy to talk with unlike Natsume. So all the questions were thrown up on me.

"Hey, Mikan is it true? Are you two dating?"

"Hey Mikan, you're so lucky to have Hyuuga as your boy."

"Hey, Mikan why don't you answer?"

"Are you an item Mikan?"

I feel like my world is spinning. The questions continued until Natsume, with his usual cold face said…

"We're together. So you should all shut your mouths."

And after that the class grew silent and went back to their businesses. Well, who dares to play with a fire caster with a handsome face and cold attitude? There's no one. No one except me.

* * *

**That's it!**

**Chapter 3 is finished.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Ja!**


	4. What happened?

**woah****!****!****!****!**

**i'm back readers****!****!****!**

**thank you so much for the reviews****!****!****!**

**i hope you'll like this chapter.**

**and sorry for the late update.**

**thanks sO much****!****!****!**

* * *

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**u only hav 1 lyf**

**so liv it well;**

**1 heart so tke**

**gud care;**

**1 soul kip**

**it pure; **

**1 boyfriend?**

**Ow.. c'mon wat**

**A waste of beauty,**

**Mke it 2 or more…!**

**Sender: Anna**

Hahahaha…! What a quote Anna!

**To: Anna**

**Hey Anna, its been a very busy week and I miss you guys…! Can we get 2geder?**

**MESSAGE SENT**

Are they free? I hope so… I miss them already. We had a lot of things to do on the previous weeks…

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**wer free 2day Mikan since its sat. And our teachers didn't leave us any assignments…**

**Sender: Anna**

Yippee!! They are free…! Time for fun!!

**To: Anna**

**Let's meet at the stone table near the Sakura Tree… okay?**

**MESSAGE SENT**

Okay! Time to go now. I'll bring my ipod.

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**ok we'll be der**

**Sender: Anna**

--

"Hey guys!" I said as my eyes spot my friends namely, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. I came running to them.

"Hey idiot it's like we didn't see each other for a year." My best friend said.

"Yeah Mikan, we just met the other day." Nonoko second the motion.

"I know guys, but I can't help it! I just love to hang around with you. "

"Is it true that you and Natsume are a couple now?" Anna suddenly questioned me.

"Yes. That's why I'm very happy today." I answered smiling but then I saw sadness on Anna's face.

"What's wrong Anna?" I asked, worried.

"She can't confess her feelings to the guy she likes." Nonoko said.

"And who's the lucky guy?"

"Mouchu." Hotaru answered.

"Ho-how did you know about that?" Shockness was written on the face of Anna.

"I'm simply genius."

"Hey guys, may I ask you a question?" Anna asked.

"You're already asking. Stupid." Hotaru answered coldly.

"I'm serious here Hotaru. Anyway, how do you know if it's 'love' your feeling?"

The first to answer was Nonoko.

"I haven't experienced it yet but I read in the book that love is the most mysterious human feeling. When the one you love loves you, it feels like heaven but when you're hurting, it's like your living in hell. It is said also that you keep thinking of that person wherever you are… wishing that it's him your with."

Anna turned to Hotaru.

"Love can make you do the stupidest thing you can ever think of."

"Oh I see. What about you Mikan?" Anna turned to me. It takes a moment for me to answer.

"For me? Love is like a suicide. You give so much to that special someone, that you sometimes end up killing yourself inside." Pain and anger change my cheerful mood. Every time I think of the past, I always feel bad for myself.

"Why don't you just forget the past?" Hotaru suddenly blurted out. She's only the one who knew about me and the gorilla.

"I don't know Hotaru. But I realized, little by little I'm starting to get over with it."

"And it's all because of Hyuuga."

"What? Natsume? What's the connection?"

"You're really an idiot."

"You know Mikan, the only reason why we forget is when a better memory has taken its place." Nonoko explained.

"And Hyuuga has taken HIS place." Hotaru cleared.

Oh, I understand now.

"Hey guys, let's forget about that love stuff. Why don't we enjoy our moment?"

Just then fat rain drops start to fall from the sky.

"It's raining Mikan." Anna said while hurrying to the dorm building.

"Hey Anna! The rain adds fun, come on! Let's dance together. Hotaru! Nonoko! Come on don't spoil the fun."

"Idiot. We'll get sick."

"Yeah Mikan. We don't want to get sick. We'll go to our dorms now."

"Okay."

And that leaves me and Anna. We dance under the rain for quite awhile.

"Hey Mikan. We should stop."

"I agree. Let's take a rest."

Then we got back to the dorm building. After we part ways, Nonoko remind me that I should take a bath immediately to prevent from getting sick. And I thank her and got back to my room, dripping wet.

Well, as you know me, I have a memory gap. Hahaha. I just changed my clothes and went to sleep because of tiredness and laziness. I forgot to take a bath. And the result is – TADAAA!!

I got a high fever! I'm so stupid. I'm too weak to get my food and medicine, again, resulting to a more high fever. It's so cold. I don't know how long I've been sleeping. But oh, I'm just too tired…

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**Hyuuga, I'm leaving 4 about 1 week. Don't ask me why, I don't know either. Take care of d idiot…**

**Sender: Imai**

'Of course I'll take care of her…'

--

"Hey Nonoko, did you see Mikan?"

"No Anna, why?"

"When did you last saw her?"

"Last Saturday, when we leave the two of you."

"Didn't she show up yesterday?"

"No. I didn't even hear her voice."

"How about you Natsume? When did you see Mikan?"

"Why you ask?"

"I'm worried. Because last Saturday we danced under the rain and I said she must take a bath after that but then… she hasn't show up yet."

"How long were you under the rain?"

"Maybe 3 hours…"

What they know next was Natsume walking out of the classroom. Of course going to his girlfriends' room to check her.

* * *

**Okay, i know it's short but i have to do school works right now.**

**Anyway, i hope you like it.**

**please review. i'll surely appreciate it.**

**thanks again.**

**and please wait for the next chapter****!**

**take care****!****!****!**


	5. what the?

**Helllo!!**

**I'm back!**

**This is chapter 5 of my story.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

Natsume's POV

_**Natsume's POV**_

"Knock, Knock."

"Knock, Knock."

"Knock, Knock."

"Knock, Knock."

BANG!!

"Hey. Open the door Polka-dots."

"Yeah. I'll be there." I hear her softly mumbled.

After 30 seconds, finally she opened the door, enough for me to see her red face.

_**Mikan's POV**_

Oh my. It's Natsume! I don't want him to worry. But I still feel weak. I need a lot of sleep and of course FOODS!

"Why didn't you come to school?" he asked.

It's Monday?! Oh my gosh!

"Oh…I…I overslept… Hehehe…"

Oh my god. I feel like fainting.

"I should get rea-"I started but then he entered my room and locked the door. He pinned me _again_ against the door.

Oh my god. I'm only wearing a thin white dress.

"Idiot. It's obvious that you're lying."

I just turned my face down. I'm really sleepy. I used to be like this when I have a fever. His next words didn't register in my mind. And after a second or two I fainted. And the last thing I remembered is that I landed on his strong arms.

--

"Hey cherry-prints." This was the words I hear when my eyes opened. I saw Natsume's handsome face. And wait, there's something in his hands. It's like a bowl.

"Eat this." He said.

I sit on my bed. Wait. My bed? As I remember the sheet of my bed has flower prints and it's colored as pink but this bed is plain blue. I took a look at my surroundings, it's a special star room like mine and the only difference is mine is very feminine, very girly. This room seems to be owned by a guy.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My room." Natsume answered. Oh, so it's Natsumes' room. But how did I end up here?

"Why am I here? How long have I been sleeping?"

"8 hours."

"Why am I here?"

"Stop blabbering about non-sense. Eat this." He handed out a bowl to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Just eat it."

"I don't want to."

"You know I'm not in the mood right now. And I hate repeating myself. If you don't want then I'll eat it." I watched him as he seated beside me and full his mouth with the soup that's in the bowl. I turned my eyes to observe his room and was shocked when he suddenly pulled me by the waist and put his lips into mine. I tasted the soup. And I can say it's delicious. After that, he released me.

"Natsu-" I was cut. He feed me again with his mouth. It went on until there was no soup left in the bowl. What can I do? I never had a chance to say something.

I was blushing again. Oh my. I bet his angry right now. Better to leave as soon as possible.

I stand and went to the door. My back was facing him. "Hey Natsume thanks for taking care of me. I'll go back to my room." I reached for the door knob but before I touched it he carried me again. Oh my god. What's up with him?

"Who said you can leave?" he asked as he laid me on his bed.

"I thought I might disturb you if I stay here longer." I said biting my lower lips. I turned on the other side of the bed. My back facing him again.

"You already disturbed me cherry-print. For your information, I was watching you for straight 8 hours and as your punishment, you should stay here until I wake up." He said as I felt him lay beside me.

I need an excuse! Help! Wait. I remembered. I haven't drink my medicine yet.

"Natsume, I should go back to my room and drink medicine."

"You already did."

"When? I don't remember."

"You won't remember because you're in deep slumber."

"You mean you're the one who—"

"Who else?"

"But how did you do that?"

"I used my mouth. Just shut it cherry-prints."

Wha? His mouth? Again? I can't believe it! How many times did he do that? Ugh! But I can't deny that his mouth tastes good. Cherry-prints? IT'S THE DESIGN OF MY UNDERWEARS!! What the heck?! I sat down on his bed and face him. His eyes were closed.

"Hey pervert, did you peek at me when I was sleeping?!" he ignored my question. This guy is hard to deal with! I was planning to get out of the room when he pulled me back. Our faces close to each other. His other hand was tightly hugging my waist. I can see tiredness on his face.

"How can't I know that your under wears are cherry-printed when your dress is so thin."

I took a looked at my clothes and that's when I realized that I'm wearing a heavy jogging pants and a boys' shirt that's big for my body. Who changed my clothes?

"What you're wearing now is mine. And I'm the one who changed your clothes. Don't worry I've seen everything except for the two most treasured things. And in addition to that, I didn't do anything to you. Now, sleep. I'm tired."

I jump out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSUME?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"EVERYTHING."

"So you want me to do nothing but stare on your freezing body? Look, I don't have time to argue with you right now so stop your mouth." That's when I realized that he did it to lower my fever. I went back to his side and hugged his back.

"Sorry Natsume. If I'm in the same position as you I'll do it too. Thank you. But are you sure I can still assure that I'm still a virgin?" He turned to face me, his eyes slightly open.

"Of course cherry-prints." I feel secured whenever I'm with him. I hope our love for each other will never vanish. Yawn. I also feel sleepy. He pulled me closer to him and before I went to my dream world, I hear him continued his sentence…

"Though I know I'll still be the first one to get it." Then we both fell asleep in each others arms.

--

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**I luv u**

**Sender: GORILLA**

Achooo….!

"Hey Mikan are you okay?" Nonoko asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. I'm just allergic to TALKSHITS."

"Where's the Talkshits?"

"On my phone."

"Who's that?"

"Nevermind."

**To: GORILLA**

**Stop sending me messages. I FORGOT u already.**

**MESSAGE SENT**

"Where's Hotaru?"

"She has an important matter to attend to but she'll be back after a week."

"Oh. But why didn't she tell me?"

"It's urgent Mikan."

"Is that so? But still…"

**To: Hotaru**

**Hey, y didn't u tell me dat ur leaving?**

**MESSAGE SENT**

Is she okay?

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**I didn't see u**

**Sender: Hotaru**

She didn't see me? Ah, I was absent last Monday…that's why.

**To: Hotaru**

**Is that so? ******** just take care okay?**

**MESSAGE SENT**

I'm so sad today…

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**I actually luv mY fRiends**

**I juz dnt admit it as often as I shuld**

**So b4 I lose my nerve,**

**Im telling u now**

**Ahem, ahem…**

**Sound check…**

**I luv u & be safe**

**Sender: Hotaru**

Oh hotaru! I love u too…!

**To: Hotaru**

**I luv u 2..! just take care of urself okay..?**

**Mwuah!:-)**

**MESSAGE SENT**

"Hey Mikan, how is it to have a boyfriend?" Anna suddenly asked.

"It depends. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Just wondering."

"Can you tell us what are you two doing when you're together?" Nonoko asked, smiling.

"Well, we talk, eat, tease each other…"

"Is that so? I think that's what friends usually do. There's no difference."

"There's a big difference. You know, when you're with your special someone, there's just this strange but happy feeling that you can't explain. It's a special emotion that you can't ignore. I mean, there are no words that could describe it. It seems to be… magical."

"Wow. But is it good to be in love?" Anna said.

"Yes it is."

"But what if it is very painful?"

"As I have known, love is at its best when it hurts so good."

"Hey Mikan, I need your advice. There is this guy, who is courting me. But I heard he's a player. Many students said he loves to play with the girls' poor heart. And he said I should give him a chance to prove to me that he's not that guy. I think he's sincere but then… I need to be sure." Nonoko said.

"Then give him a chance but to be sure, always keep in mind to fall in love with the game not the player."

"Wow. You're expert when it comes to love."

"Hehehe… it's from what I've learned."

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

**u mean u moved on? Uv got 2 be kiding**

**Sender: GORILLA  
**

"Mikan, do you think I should confess to Mouchu?" Anna asked me.

"You must, Anna. You don't want to have a broken heart do you?"

"Of course I don't want."

"Broken hearts are often caused by unspoken words." Nonoko mumbled.

**To: GORILLA**

**I said I FORGOT u already not moved on…!**

**MESSAGE SENT**

"Hey guys, we should take a rest. Let's go to our dorm now."

"Okay. Thanks for the advice Mikan." Anna said as she started to run towards the dorm building.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Nonoko followed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please don't forget to write your reviews**

**It will be surely appreciated**

**Thanks again!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**bye!**


	6. Mission

**I'm back!!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**I enjoy reading them.**

**So let's start the next chapter...**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Back to my recording room! Oh how I love singing. I think '7 Things' is great. I heard this song played on Central Town last time we went there. It's decided then…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

sha sha sha

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
and now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

and Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss i'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be, with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do ooh  
You make me love you sha sha  
You do

Done. What a good song. It relaxes me.

'Oh I forgot I have a mission today. Better to get ready before Persona comes up.'

I wore the usual black clothes that I used to wear every mission. I comb my hair and put it in a bun. There. Ready to go.

I opened my window and jump from it. I jump from tree to tree until I reach the center of Northern Forest. I went to the biggest tree, our meeting place.

"You're not late tonight my Black Princess."

"Yeah Sensai. So what's my mission?"

"You're 15 minutes early. Let's have a little talk."

"Oh. Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hyuuga."

"What about him?"

"You didn't tell him about you doing mission for him. Right?"

"Yeah. But please don't tell him. Okay?"

"Of course my princess but if your life is in danger, I won't hesitate to tell him."

"That will not happen Sensai. I will use all my power to protect the ones I loved."

"Be sure to know well your every move. For every step you take, there awaits danger."

"What do you mean, Sensai?"

"You'll understand it soon my princess. Now back to business, teleport to this place." He gave me a piece of paper with a handwriting of the place I should go 'Room 073 Main Building, Anti-Alice Organization' I put it inside the pocket of my jacket. "At the center of the room there is a big square glass. There is a golden bar inside. Destroy it. Don't get too close because it will explode. And come back here, breathing. Got that?"

"Yes Sensai."

I quickly jump from tree to tree and when I saw the main building, I teleport myself to the right room.

I used my invisible alice so that they won't see me. But then after I entered, alarms begin to ring. And after a second, my invisible alice begun to worn out. I believe there are 20 guards wearing black who have seen me. They scattered around me. I quickly jump towards the center of the room and went close to the glass that Persona was talking about. I quickly saw the golden bar. But then the guards begin attacking me. I used the fire alice on the golden bar and I used all my power to get away from it, but I'm not that quick because the bar explode and it reach the right side of my stomach. Ugh, very painful. I teleport myself on our meeting place, bleeding.

"Mission accomplished." I said.

"Good my princess. I'll call you up for upcoming missions."

I teleport once again to my room. I lay on my bed, bearing the pain. Blood was coming out of the wound, leaving stain on my bed. I unbuttoned my clothes and get my first aid kit under my bed. I clean the wound and bandage it, not that neat. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

"Shouda" I looked at her red eyes.

"What Koko?" she said, not looking at me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Natsume's taken!" she shouted.

"NATSUME! NATSUME! IT'S ALWAYS HIM!" she seems to get quiet. I can't take it any longer. From the very beginning it's always him that she keeps talking about. I already lose my patience.

"What do you--?" her eyes straight to mine.

"You know Sumire, you always keep on sticking to what you like, that's why you never notice does who like you…your dying for someone who doesn't even care, while somebody is already dead trying to please you…" My face full of anger.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I LOVE YOU! Can't you see that?!" Wow. I can't believe I said that. My face turned to calmness.

Her face shock for a few seconds.

"But Koko, I don't know if I can give you back the love that you deserve."

"Why?"

"Because honestly, I don't believe in love."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." I face her and with sincerity I said,

"Then believe in me."

* * *

I woke up early but the wound last night is still painful. I took a bath then changed to my uniform. I comb my hair and put it in a bun. Then I went to classroom, walking slowly.

When I entered the room, all my friends were already there. But what really got my attention is my best friend, Hotaru Imai was back. I saw her standing, staring at me.

I quickly went to hug her and she didn't shot me with her baka gun. I bet she miss me too. I can stay in that position for a little while but the wound in my stomach is aching. I wince and quickly stood straight. I hope they didn't notice.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, of course. What made you think that I'm not okay?" I answered, nervous.

"We saw you winced." Permy continued. All of my friends' eyes were on me. Including Natsumes'.

Oh my. What should I do..?

"Uh…uhm…I…I…have a period today. You know." I sweat drop. What an excuse.

Just then Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!"

"Class, I have an important announcement today. We'll have an eating contest! Isn't it great? Huh? Now who wants to join?" Everybody got out of the room… meaning… no one is interested.

Hotaru held my wrist and pulled me with her. We went to her room. She's a 3-star student. Her room is colored as purple, her favorite color. She pushed me on her sofa

And stood in front of me with a cold face.

"What's up Hotaru?"

"What's up with you?"

"What?"

"You've been on a mission right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm simply genius." Then, she unbuttoned my uniform, letting her see the big wound that was caused by my mission last night.

"It's your 5th mission last night. And every time you went on a mission, there would be a wound on your body. Why don't you stop doing those stupid missions?" She got her first aid kit and neatly cleaned my wound. I winced.

"You know the reason Ho—ouch!"

"Yeah I know. This conversation will lead to nowhere. Just be careful next time."

"Okay." She finished bandaging.

"So where did you go for 1 week?" I asked.

Then we talk on her room for a couple of hours. She said she will be busy this week because there are many orders of the baka gun. And she should work on that.

I went to the Sakura Tree and sit under it. My back leaning against the trunk. I winced again. I felt the pain coming back. I stood up and start to walk towards my room. My other hand on my wound. I opened the door and saw Natsume on my bed, his eyes straight to mine. I quickly put my hand down. I closed the door and went over to him.

"Hey Natsume, how did you get here?"

He grabbed my wrist and pinned me again on my bed. Ouch. I winced. He's on top of me.

"Natsume, you're heavy."

"Is that so?" he hugged me and changed our position. I'm on top of him now. I can feel blood coming out of my wound.

"Tell me the truth Polka. What are you up to?"

* * *

**So that's it.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Don't forget to review**

**hehehe...**

**Until the next chapter,**

**bye.**


	7. Brand New Day

**Here's the continuation of my story.**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**I know the contents of my chapters are short but please be patient with me.**

**Hehe.**

**Okay, start reading now...**

* * *

"What do you mean Natsume?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know."

"Then, explained this." He pointed the blood that was on my bed sheet. I'm so stupid. I forgot to clean that.

"It's…It's…it's a menstruation blood." I answered, stammering.

"And this?" he hand out a piece of paper. That! That was the paper where the location of my mission last night was written! Oh my. How should I explain this?

"That…that…is…where did you get that?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Don't play with me." I saw anger in his eyes. I saw his hands with the clothes I always wear when I have mission. It has stains of blood too.

"How do you explain this?" I froze. If only I knew he would go to my room. Oh my. Nervousness starts to build up on me.

"Last question. Why did you wince when you hugged Imai and just now?" His eyes straightly staring at my brown orbs. I don't know what to do. I can't say a word.

After not responding to him for quite a few minutes, he stood up impatiently. I started to release cold sweat.

"You'll not say anything? Then let me figure it out." He slowly unbuttoned my uniform but I stop him before he sees the bandage.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pretending to be angry. "I winced because of my period, you know. Girls' stuff."

He didn't say a word. Still his eyes showing anger, he walks toward me. I started to move backwards until I reached the wall. As soon as he reached my location, he kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, but then I saw his eyes closed, so I closed mine too.

What I didn't know is that while he's kissing me, he's unbuttoning my uniform too. And after the kiss, Natsume saw the bandage that Hotaru fixed for me, full of blood. His face show mixed emotions. After quite sometime, his face was back to normal. Cold.

"Did Persona force you to do those missions?" I was freezing. I'm scared. I don't know what to do that's why I kept quiet.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted right at me. I have to be strong. I can face this.

"No… I was the one who volunteered to do the missions… for you…" I said. My face turned to the ground.

"How many missions did he already give you?" Okay. This is it. There's no sense pretending.

"Last night is the fifth."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Shit." He's very angry now. But it's better to tell the truth. I look at my wound, covered by the bandage that is now filled with blood too. I need to clean and changed this. I was about to walk when I felt more pain. I winced again. I saw more blood coming out. It's not good. I already lost much blood. I held it; somehow it helps to ease the pain.

I lay on my bed, bearing as much pain as I can. I tried to remove the bloody bandage but it ends up hurting more. I stared at Natsume.

"Sorry Natsume. I know that your life span is shortened whenever you used your alice and I don't want you to die. I just love you so much that's why I'm doing this."

"You don't love me." He said. I was shocked. "Because if you do, you'll love and care for the people I love too."

"Sorry Natsume, I promise I would be careful next time." He went over to me and removed the bandage. I realized he can see my bra, so I tried to cover it with my blanket. "Hey idiot, your blanket will be full of blood. What's with the hiding? I've already seen it." What a guy. "Perver—ouch!" It hurts. He cleaned the wound as careful as he can but I always winced in pain. He's face annoyed every time I did that. So, he used his lips and sealed it with mine while cleaning my wound. Wow. I always get under his spell when he does that. I felt no pain. After the bandaging, he seated me on the sofa.

"I'm really sorry Natsume. Please forgive me. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Stop doing MY missions.

"But—" I was about to hesitate when I thought he won't really forgive me when I say no.

"Okay, I will not do missions anymore."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hotaru"

"Ruka" I starred at him with my usual cold face. His face seems to be serious. The two of us were in the school's garden. We can see the full moon.

"I like you Hotaru." He suddenly said. I'm not shocked. I know already. With all his actions and such, he can't hide it.

"I know." I said.

"Do you---"he asked stammering. But I cut it.

"I like you too." I look at him in the eyes. Happy smile was playing on his lips.

"Would you be my girl?" he went closer to me.

"No." I said firmly.

"But why?" Sadness changed his mood

"I have a lot of things to do Ruka, I might not have enough time for you."

"Then we'll do it together." He said.

"You won't wish to be my slave would you?"

"If that's the only thing that can make me closer to you, I'll do it."

I thought for a little while…

"So what do you think?" he said.

"If you're slowpoke you will be fired immediately. Every 4 in the afternoon, at my lab." I said as I started to walk towards the dorm building.

"YES!!!" I heard him cheerfully said.

Idiot. He never knows what awaits him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODMOOOOOORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Narumi entered the room and greeted us. He's wearing one of his 'weird' clothes again. I bet he has an 'important announcement' because if he hasn't he will leave us with the substitute teacher.

"My beloved students, I have a special announcement."

Oh. It's not important. It's special. I wonder what that is.

"Okay, since you don't want the eating contest I changed it."

Everyone started to mumble something.

"Quiet down please. Since its friendship day on Friday, we will have a show. Group yourselves into 4 and prepare to show your talents! Special star students aren't required to participate but if you want, you can."

Non-stop mumbling filled the room.

"Hey Mikan, let's group together." Nonoko approached me.

"Sure."

"It's settled then. That includes me, Hotaru, Anna and you."

"But what we'll we do?"

"I want to dance!" Anna and Nonoko shouted at the same time.

"But I want to sing!" I protested.

"What about you Hotaru?"

"Either."

"Okay we'll dance!"

"NO! I want to sing!"

"But—"

"I know! We'll just mix it."

"Yeah that's a great idea."

Just the Mr. Narumi interrupted. "Are there anymore questions my students?"

"Sensai, we can't do it. Today is Wednesday and the show is on Friday already. And we have classes!"

"Oh, I forgot to announce that there are no classes for today and tomorrow due to the show on Friday. So let's meet again next Friday. I expect good performances from you okay? Ja."

* * *

**Thanks again.**

**Please leave your reviews.**

**God bless.**

**And have a Blessed Day.**


End file.
